El mismo árbol
by Kuolema
Summary: ¿De haber podido me habrías pedido que los protegiera? Padre... Inuyasha x Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

"**El mismo árbol"**

Basado en Inuyasha

**Pairings:** Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha (es lo que espero)

**Category:** TWT - YAOI.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi dadadada etc. etc.

**Raiting****:** PG -13 Yo señalo el NC - 17 (Supongo ¬.¬)

Dedicado con todo mi cariño a Sayae, espero tener pronto el próximo capitulo xD ya que me demore 6 años en sacar este… =_=

**Capitulo 1**

- ¿Debes de ir, padre?

- Lo evitaras

- No deseo hacerlo, pero antes de que algo te suceda espero que Souunga y Tessaiga me sean entregadas

- Sesshoumaru… ¿tienes algo que proteger?...-

Esa conversación fue su calvario durante un largo periodo, no le comprendía, no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera imaginar el razonamiento de su respetado padre, no había pasado el tiempo desde ese último encuentro, ¿como era posible?, el poderoso Inu no Taisho; muerto. El lugar donde murió su padre, lo rondaba con una inercia repetitiva, recorría aquel territorio observando de vez en cuando a aquella asquerosa humana, y tratando de entender el por qué...

- Siempre supe que no me las entregarías, padre- No podía comprender de ninguna manera, en cierta forma también se rehusaba a hacerlo -¿Protegiéndoles? Morir protegiendo a una mujer ¡Morir por manos de un asqueroso humano! Denigrarte de esa forma, padre… por una humana-

Sin importar nada alterno era una simple mujer humana, lo que significaba, un medio hermano, hanyou. Sin predeterminarlo llego a encontrarse con ese extraño olor a mezcla, jamás podría olvidarlo, la sangre de su padre; su propia sangre mezclada con la humana, un hermano; Inuyasha.

Un hanyou, detestable, impuro, pero un hermano al fin y al cabo, no podría odiarle por completo sin mencionar la incapacidad de abandonar aquel territorio, debía saber si ellos se encontraban a salvo.

- De haber tenido oportunidad ¿me habrías pedido que los protegiese; padre?- no podía abandonar ese pensamiento y al razonar nuevamente les estaba observaba a escondidas, aquella mujer de cabello oscuro y kimono con el pequeño entre sus ropas, se veían bien, sanos, pero ya no felices, ella siempre lloraba el doloroso futuro de ese precioso niño. Ella sabía que Inu no Taisho tenía otro hijo, y hacía unos meses podía ver una figura a lo lejos que la observaba estaba segura de que sería él, aunque nunca se dejaba ver.

- ¿Te gustaría verlo? Es un niño hermoso – Comentó en voz alta Izayoi cuando creyó sentir aquella misteriosa presencia cerca. El youkai no respondió, solo se dejó visible y observó al pequeño Inuyasha para proseguir a retirarse.

- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?- Preguntó temerosa

- Sesshoumaru-

La humana nunca más lo divisó.

No importaba lo que sucediera ni donde se encontrara, siempre terminaba por volver a aquel lugar, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de la muerte de Inu no Taisho? Algunos años… tal vez. Había estado en algunas batallas, ninguna de mucha importancia, pero siempre regresaba, aquel bosque tan cómodo. Ya no podía seguir. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que descansó, se recostó a los pies de ese antiguo nogal, una suave capa de césped recién en brote cubría todo el lugar y unos esquivos rayos de luz osaban caer en su frente, el viento meció las hojas llevándose consigo cualquier intento de complot por parte del sol a su sueño ¿Se atrevería alguien a atacarlo en ese momento? ¡¡Obviamente no!! Era perfecto…

- Inuyasha!! ¿A dónde vas? ¿No te alejes demasiado?-

- Sí madre- Contestó respetuoso, mientras se alejaba corriendo. Nadie, nunca quería estar con él, sabía que era diferente al resto, tal vez por eso se alejaban, como quería un amigo… Su madre se lo había advertido, que el bosque era peligroso, adentrarse demasiado podía significar encontrar algún monstruo o demonio que lo atacase pero… sabía que no podría obedecer, ese penetrante olor ¿Qué sería? Ese extraño aroma tan peculiar, no podría obedecer, debía saber que extraña criatura lo expelía, simple curiosidad con algo de esperanza, era tan agradable.

Sesshoumaru seguía en su letargo, no había nada en los alrededores que representase algún peligro como para alterarse, sentía como ese familiar aroma se incrementaba. Se acercaba cada vez más al sitio en el que se encontraba, era una extraña sensación, lo embargó, sabía que ese "algo" que se acercaba lo conocía, muy similar a la sensación que tenía al percibir a su padre cuando estaba con vida, pero a la vez tan distinto…

Mucho más sigiloso que un animal salvaje, o un humano, pero demasiado llamativo como para ser un enemigo fuerte.

Inuyasha Por fin llegó al lugar que buscaba, unos metros mas allá estaba la fuente de ese aroma, se escondió en unos arbustos para observar mejor, era una persona, la podía ver, estaba recostado bajo un árbol, pero la hierba le impedía olfatear bien, ¿Podría acercarse mas? ¿Sería peligroso? No lo divisaba correctamente, se armó de valor y dejó que su nariz lo guiara, era un hombre, no, más bien un chico, pudo notar que no era humano, y al parecer no había notado su presencia, no había movido un solo músculo desde que comenzó a acercarse, ese olor era irresistible. Se acercó aún más y pudo ver que realmente era una persona muy hermosa, fue lo primero que pensó y su aroma le hipnotizaba, poco más de un metro los separaba, ya había descubierto lo que quería y era hora de retirarse una última miradita y listo, pero en un segundo no me vio más y se sintió en un gran peligro, estaba seguro que reencontraba a su espalda ¿Le mataría? Como fuese giró lentamente, pero el hombre ya no estaba ahí, sino que seguía en el mismo lugar en el que estaba originalmente ¿No sabía que hacer? Con todo su valor preguntó -¿Quién eres?-

El hombre no respondió pero se encontraba mirándolo, con unos ojos suaves, no como lo sintió en su espalda, el pequeño se asustó y corrió sin mirar atrás, hasta llegar al jardín de su casa, buscó a su madre, pero no se encontraba, rápidamente su miedo se tornó en curiosidad otra vez. No tardó en armarse de valor y volver a salir en busca de ese chico tan llamativo, no tenía nada que perder, si lo rechazaba, no importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero para cuando llegó al lugar el chico ya no se encontraba, y no había rastro, por mas que busco no había ni una sola pista de adonde pudo haber ido. Se sintió solo, quería creer que si volvía esa persona estaría allí y podría conocerla, alguien similar a él con ese aroma, su frustración fue mucha, casi lloró, pero contuvo las lagrimas, no las dejaría caer, se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que había estado el chico momentos antes, se recostó mirando el cielo, junto sus ojos y por un segundo creyó sentir su calor a través del suelo, nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando los niños del pueblo lo esquivaban, entre sollozos se durmió unos segundos.

Tuvo unos agradables sueños, vio a su madre, tanbien al chico del bosque, pero era extraño no lo vio joven ni viejo tampoco, no estaba seguro pero su cabello destellaba al sol. Despertó sobresaltado bañado en un liquido viscoso mientras el cuerpo destazado de un monstruo lo aplastaba, escuchó que habían otros más, tal vez estaban luchando por el territorio, pero los oyó caer uno tras otro, no tenía suficiente valor para quitarse el cuerpo de encima o siquiera moverse, de seguro el ganador lo devoraría, el asqueroso olor ferroso de la sangre y el hedor del monstruo se impregnada en su cuerpo y su rostro, hasta que ya no había ningún ruido cerca. Todo había pasado, se salvó, sanó y salvo, ¿en que momento se le ocurrió dormir en el bosque? Pensó. El peso viscoso que lo cubría desapareció. Vio ese rostro armonioso, no el real, sino el que vio en su sueño, el joven y amable, en un momento pensó que le preguntaría como se encontraba, pero no, la realidad era otra, el rostro no era tan amable sino que tenía mas bien la expresión que sintió cuando pensó que estaba a su espalda, recibió una fuerte cachetada que lo lanzó directo al piso, obviamente había ocupado menos del 3% de su fuerza.

-No debes dormir en el bosque- Inquirió frío y con poca paciencia, sabía que estaba tentado a hablarle, pero que le sucedía, él no era así, por lo tanto solo giró y caminó en dirección contraria al niño.

Inuyasha no sabía que pasaba, no entendía nada, ese sujeto tenía unos aires muy malos, pero acababa de salvarlo, posee una mirada asesina pero lo golpeo de forma sutil, y acababa de reprenderlo como si le importara algo en él, cómo había visto muchas veces que hacían los padres con sus hijos cuando cometían una falta, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? Nadie a excepción de su madre se había preocupado por él, estaba feliz.

- Hey!! Espera- Grito incorporándose rápidamente –Porque me has prote… golpeado- Corrigió la palabra en el último momento.

El joven poseía una cabellera muy larga y plateada. Se giró e inclinó para quedar frente a frente con el rostro del pequeño -¿Proteger? Yo no le he protegido!!- Pensó solo observando y sin decir nada al niño.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Dijo desviando la mirada apenado y bajando la voz a cada palabra.

- Solo un idiota se duerme en pleno bosque sin una barrera-

-Pero porque me protegiste, no sabes que soy medio demonio?-

-Lo sé…- Contesto agrió, cabreándose con el comentario, se volvió a girar bruscamente.

–…Sígueme!-

El niño lo siguió en silencio, no fue mucho tiempo, solo unos minutos de caminata bosque adentro. A pesar de su aura asesina, a pesar de que le golpeo, ese hombre le provocaba confianza, casi ciega y era tan hermoso y fuerte, nuevamente lo veía muy joven

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto el pequeño, no obtuvo respuesta, pero ya habían llegado.

Era una laguna, no muy grande y de aguas calmas, casi transparentes, reflejaban perfectamente el cielo. No lo había notado pero el joven también estaba completamente ensangrentado, observo como dejaba sus cosas de lado y entraba al agua dejando un notorio rastro de sangre a su paso, se giró y ordenó al pequeño.

-Límpiate-

El niño no estaba muy seguro de si seguir la orden

-Tu madre de preocupará si vuelves sucio-

Aquel chico parecía humano, su cuerpo era como él de uno podía observar como el agua se tornaba marrón en torno a su piel blanquecina, lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, el agua no se encontraba muy fría, aun así su cuerpo la rechazó, la tierra estaba empinada y rápidamente se hacía onda, permaneció en la orilla, no podía tranquilizarse el agua le llegaba sobre el ombligo

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- continuaba la pregunta, tratando de que le respondiera.

- …- Silencio.

-¿Usted conoce a mi madre?- Dijo pensando en el comentario que le había hecho anteriormente.

-…- Más silencio.

- ¿No es de por aquí señor?¿Verdad?- Por cualquier medio trataría de que le hablará,

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, decepcionado y cabizbajo continuó limpiándose.

- Bueno lo sien-to – Pronunció sin ánimos y la última palabra cortada sintiendo como el agua le caía por los hombros. Estaba lavando su cabello! Aquel muchacho lo hacía, no tenia memoria de que alguien lo hubiese lavado antes, ni siquiera su madre. ¡Estaba tan feliz! Siempre lo que los demás hacían era insultarlo y alejarse ¿Él podría ser su amigo?

Su cuerpo era como el de un humano pero viéndolo con atención descubrió que poseía las marcas de un demonio.

Todo era muy confuso y en ese momento lo menos importante era el hecho de que fuese un demonio, a pesar de que su madre le decía que eran peligrosos, especialmente aquellos con forma humana. Era en todo lo que podía pensar, hasta que el movimiento en su cabeza cesó.

-Enjuágate- Fue lo único que pronuncio el demonio, no tardó mucho en lavar su propio cabello.

Ambos salieron del agua el niño lo seguía atrás sin atreverse a hacer mas preguntas.

-Ya es hora de que vuelvas- Pronunció sin entonación.

-Si…- Contestó desanimado el pequeño sin moverse de su lugar.

- Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru – Miró a niño por un momento y se adentro más en el bosque

-¡Mañana! ¿Podré verte…?- Gritó sin esperanzas al joven cuando ya se perdía entre los árboles

–…en el árbol!- Terminó la frase, comenzó a correr muy emocionado en dirección a su casa.

-Es un muchacho ruidoso… y muy débil- Pensaba Sesshoumaru mientras caminaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

- Inuyasha… Inuyasha! ¿Dónde estas?- Lo buscaba incansable la mujer de oscuros cabellos largos, tranquila caminando por el jardín, entre las flores, entre los árboles

-Aquí estoy madre- grita a la lejanía para llegar corriendo al regazo de su madre, corre y se lanza a sus brazos, siempre abiertos, como lo había hecho siempre.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-

-Lo siento, desobedecí y estuve en el bosque- responde muy preocupado.

-Gracias a dios estas bien, ¡No debes volver a hacerlo! ¿No ocurrió nada?

-Nada…- Respondió desviando la mirada.

- No debes deambular por el bosque, existen demonios extremadamente poderosos y agresivos-

-Si lo sé madre… pero… no todos son malos!-

-Haz conocido a alguien- Pregunto curiosa.

-Yo… no…- Dudaba en si contarle o no a su madre de lo sucedido.

-Debe ser una muy buena persona- Habló ella primero, un gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es un chico, y es muy fuerte- Contó el pequeño entusiasmado – Parece amable…- Omitió la parte en la que lo salvo de esos demonios –Su nombre era…Seicho… Sechu…- Tartamudeó, no pudo terminarlo, no recordaba su nombre, se sintió muy mal por no hacerlo.

- ¿Sesshoumaru?-

-Si es él- Entonces si le conocía, pensó inquieto.

-Le vi solo una vez, cuando aún eras un bebe, vino a conocerte-

- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto curioso.

- El es un demonio de sangre pura, y también… es hijo de tu padre-

El pequeño se quedó sin habla, eso significaba que de alguna forma era su hermano, un hermano.

-Pero debes tener cuidado de él-

Nunca lo había visto ¿Por qué debería tener cuidado? Además le había ayudado, no parecía ser malo…

-Solía venir y ocultarse en la oscuridad cuando eras pequeño, siempre lo ha hecho. Debes tener cuidado, él es un demonio de sangre pura…-

En silencio, pensativo y triste se mantuvo en los brazos de su madre. Él lo había ayudado, no era malo, y quería tanto verlo de nuevo, ahora que sabía que el era su hermano, como deseaba conocerle mas.

Al día siguiente a la misma hora Inuyasha corrió al bosque, sabía que no debía hacer eso, pero valía la pena, cuando llegó al mismo punto, en aquel árbol vio a lo lejos la figura recostada, se apresuró y corrió emocionado, pocos pasos después se detuvo, a pensar ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si se enojaba? ¿Hola soy tu hermano, mucho gusto? No podía hacer eso, no podía hacer nada, le daba tanto miedo que lo rechazará. Decidió espiarlo un poco a lo lejos.

Sesshoumaru notó su presencia desde que ingreso al bosque, ese aroma, era inconfundible, ¿que sería lo que quería que se quedaba viéndole a lo lejos? Se preguntaba, y ese niño sabría que eran parientes, aunque no era nada relevante aquello para él.

Inuyasha se quedo observando, siempre mirando a los lejos, pero ese día no logró armarse de valor para acercarse, se retiró para no levantar sospechas en su madre. –Mañana lo haré- se dijo mientras volvía, pero al otro día volvió y repitió la misma rutina, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, y así continuó por una semana.

-Hoy prometo hablarle- Repetía mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que lo encontraba dormido siempre a la misma hora, ya habían pasado muchos días y su cobardía lo ponía furioso, solo debía hablarle. Armado de toda su fuerza de voluntad se acerco apretando los dientes los puños sin siquiera mirar el camino, pero cuando llegó era demasiado temprano faltaba una hora para que fuera la hora habitual, se escondió nuevamente y esperó, pero pasó el tiempo y no aparecía, se sentó en l misma posición que solía ver al chico, siguió esperando, comenzaba a desesperar, cuando un pensamiento cruzo su mente, -Y si se fue, y nunca vuelve- Era algo probable nunca antes le había visto y así como llego, tal vez se fue, su corazón se paralizo y sus ojo se llenaron de lagrimas, encogió sus piernas y abrazo sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre estas.

- ¿Por qué vienes a espiarme cada día?- Se escucho una voz sin entonación, y sería provenir de la copa del árbol.

Inuyasha no quería mirar, estaba tan feliz, sabía que era él, pero también estaba tan avergonzado, que ni siquiera soltó sus piernas, sino que se apretó aun mas, escuchó un leve sonido en la hierba y suaves pasos acercándose a donde se encontraba, siempre se lo encontraba en situaciones penosas, ahora le odiaría por ser tan débil

-Te han golpeado?- Y ahí estaba de nuevo preocupándose por esa penosa criatura, hijo de aquel demonio.

Había logrado dejar de llorar, pero al escuchar esas palabras y mirarlo a esos fríos ojos no pudo evitar caer en llanto nuevamente, lo que dijo, eso significaba que no le odiaba, se quedó lagrimeando en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se detestaría el resto de sus días por lo que iba a hacer, ni siquiera sabia bien que le motivaba, pero se acercó y tocó suavemente la cabeza de ese cachorro, acariciando su cabello.

El niño no paraba de llorar, tan vulnerable y débil. Sesshoumaru no se explicó en que momento pero ya se encontraba tendido en el pasto y el pequeño acurrucado a un lado casi al borde del sueño.

Nunca tocaron el tema, pero cada uno dio por hecho, desde ese momento, que el otro ya sabia de su relación sanguínea.

A pesar de ser lo más bajo de los demonios y extremadamente débil hubo solo una cosa que llamo la atención del youkai y eso fue la persistencia del pequeño, le entretuvo su voluntad.

Para cuando Inuyasha se despertó, estaba en el jardín de su casa y su madre le sostenía.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó ella

- No lo sé- Dijo sorprendido de encontrarse en ese lugar, miro a todos lados buscándole, pero era imposible que él estuviera allí. –No ocurre nada madre…- Dijo sonriente –…solo me dormí- Era un secreto, el único que tenía frente a su madre, pero no quería preocuparla, tampoco quería que le prohibiera ir al bosque, solo un pequeño secreto. Se levantó y corriendo volvió a la casa, ya era hora de dormir, antes de lograr hacerlo tubo un último pensamiento- Mañana, le llevaré un regalo-

Como ya le era costumbre tomó su comida y salió corriendo, era la hora precisa, cuando llegó al lugar de inmediato le vio, y se dio ánimos -Esta vez no me acobardaré- Se acerco sigilosamente, el joven esta lo miró desde varios metros a lo lejos hasta que estuvo a su lado. El pequeño no dijo nada, solo s paró frente a él y le sonrío, colocó en el piso algo y se lo extendió. No obtuvo respuesta

-Tal vez luego lo vea- Pensó

Se sentó a su lado hasta que el aburrimiento lo golpeo, entonces comenzó a invadirlo con preguntas, de esas sin ninguna relevancia, en su mayoría no obtuvo respuesta, y en las que si logró algo la respuesta fue de escasos monosílabos.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso y ya tenia que irse.

Al día siguiente volvió y con la misma actitud se paró frente a Sesshoumaru, le sonrió y puso en el piso la comida bien envuelta, un dejo de tristeza lo invadió al ver que la anterior comida seguía allí, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que la había puesto él.

-No importa, tal vez ésta si la coma- Pensó

Repitió la misma rutina hasta que ya tenía acumulados 8 bultos, tomó los 7 anteriores, se levantó y alejó unos metros, excavó un pequeño agujero en el piso y enterró la comida añeja.

-Tal vez hoy si la coma- Volvió a decirse, estaba muy agotado, llevaba una semana comiendo y durmiendo mal, durante las noches no podía aguantar la emoción de encontrarse con aquel muchacho al día siguiente, y de la nada comenzaba a pensar en que tal vez no le encontraría, y eso ya espantaba todo su sueño.

Caminó de vuelta hacia donde estaba el joven, veía borroso, pero mantuvo la compostura eso no haría que se desmayara, se apoyó en el árbol junto al chico, esta vez mucho mas cerca de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Sesshoumaru lo observó detenidamente en cada movimiento que hacia, el pequeño no hizo mas que apoyarse en el tronco y cayó profundamente dormido, al rato ya estaba cómodamente recostado apoyándose en el demonio.

-Esto es completamente intolerable- Pensaba Sesshoumaru sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Despertó sobresaltado, no había pasado mucho tiempo, el sol seguía casi en la misma posición, pero se encontraba solo. Sabía que el otro joven debía haberse aburrido de él, como siempre pasaba con todos. Recogió sus piernas y abrazo sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro en ellas, volviendo a caer dormido.

Podía escuchar una voz a lo lejos llamándole… abrió lentamente los ojos, no podía salir del ensueño.

-Despierta!- Fue lo único que escuchó, como una orden seca y sin entonación alguna.

Vio esos profundos ojos fríos mirarlo de frente fijamente, con un extraño aroma invadiendo su nariz. El demonio no dijo nada más pero el mensaje estaba claro, debía comer lo que le había dejado cerca, eran un coctel de frutos y raíces comestibles.

El pequeño no quería comer, pero tampoco quería decepcionarlo, fue cuando estaba pensando eso que vio como el chico mas alto tomo el paquete que ese mismo día había dejado para él, lo abrió y probó su contenido. El pequeño Inuyasha no cabía en si de su felicidad.

Esa fue la primera y única vez en la que el youkai probó comida humana

Fueron días extraños, el pequeño llegaba a la misma hora sin falta todos los días, siempre con un poco de comida y a veces con una pequeña pelota, siempre hablaba de cosas cotidianas y sin sentido, a veces y solo a veces conseguía una respuesta. Pero algo que hacían sin falta alguna era tomar el baño en la laguna, y el mayor siempre jabonaba el cabello del pequeño.

Dejaban secar sus ropas y el más joven dormía una siesta, pero para cuando despertaba, ya se encontraba en el jardín fuera de su casa.

Paso bastante tiempo… de inútil tiempo…

A veces pasaban días, y semanas en las que el demonio no aparecía aún así el niño infaltable acudía cada día a la misma hora a aquel árbol.

Ya era hora de que regresará a las batallas.

Como toda su vida se encontraba caminando sin un rumbo fijo por los bosques, podía sentir presencias de otros seres, humanos por un lado y demonios de una categoría tan baja que fácilmente podían ser considerados animales, aunque estos fueran precisamente los que atormentaban a los pueblos.

Ese día, no se aparecería por el árbol

En un vacío oscuro junto a la ciénaga varios demonios dispuestos a ir a la guerra le increparon. Se acercaron tanto que podía oler su apestoso hedor, le rodearon, Sesshoumaru, se quedó inmóvil esperando lo que tenían que decir. Uno de lo asquerosos seres se separó del resto…

-Algunos demonios creemos que te estas haciendo débil, hijo del gran perro-

- Hm- Exclamo sin interés

- Eres suave con aquella aberración- Se referían a Inuyasha

El comentario en cierta forma le dolió, se tomo unos segundos a analizarlo

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Inquirían los demonios.

No podía negarlo, en el fondo era totalmente cierto, pero no podía perdonar tal humillación, el único ser que escucho esas palabras que quedo en pie después de su único ataque fue el demonio que las había dicho, pero en un rápido movimiento este se encontró partido a la mitad. ¿Él… débil? Eso era imperdonable, pero no se trataba de debilidad… En ese sombrío lugar cubierto de sucia sangre, decidió regresar a la guerra

Después de eso no volvió a aparecer en el árbol.

Una larga batalla, mucho más extensa de lo planificado, comenzaba a hacerse agotadora, no mucho por la fuerza de sus contrincantes, sino más bien por el periodo de tiempo, varios años de batalla sin descanso ya lo dejaban sin fuerzas.

- Ese chico debe estar en condiciones de pelear, después de todo, es hijo de ese hombre ¿Lo estará?- Pensaba Sesshoumaru -Jaken, trae a Inuyasha- Musitó sin parpadear.

-Es un buen momento para verle. Ya debe ser capaz de pelear- Continuaba pensando, mientras su sirviente salía a toda prisa a cumplir su misión…

- Señor Sesshoumaru Inuyasha está…- Comentó dudoso de hablar, sabía que su amo se enfadaría.

- ¿Dónde está?- Contestó fuerte y agrio, no estaba para charlas.

- El fue... él fue sellado mi señor, en su antiguo pueblo-

Sesshoumaru no dice nada, simplemente se retira… corre hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

-No morirás donde murió mi padre!- Exclama casi en un grito frente al cuerpo desanimado, se acerca y toma la flecha que aprisionaba al joven, una fuerte corriente de energía le quemó la mano, no logró mover ni un solo milímetro la flecha. Miró unos segundos el cuerpo sin vida.

Un fuerte golpe retumbó en todo el bosque… Ese era su árbol.

Sesshoumaru no volvió a pisar nunca más ese lugar.

Continuará…

Si has leído esto muchas gracias y lo siento mucho si existe alguna falla temporal en la trama, porque no he visto la serie bueno unos cuantos capítulos y me ha costado mucho crear esta historia xD es la primera vez que me demoró tanto en escribir algo y en realidad he tenido que estudiar mucho a los personajes. Espero que la persona a la que va dedicada le guste y algún día la lea

Saludos a la naty que sin duda se pasará .

Y espero que disfruten tanto la historia como yo escribiéndola


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-La acción de Sesshoumaru fue la de proteger a Inuyasha – dijo en monje sorprendido sin dejar de ver la escena.

-Aja- respondió atónita Sango

Continuaba la pelea, el youkai quedó algo lastimado por recibir el ataque del viento cortante de Sounga. Inuyasha continúo con el ataque.

-Yo lo dije en ese momento, llevo sangre humana, por eso no me rendiré- Gritó Inuyasha incorporándose de un fuerte ataque recibido por parte de Sounga poseída

* * *

que lo lanzó lejos de la escena de la pelea. -No perder… ¡Porque tengo algo que proteger!- Volvió a vociferar corriendo a la escena de la pelea y preparándose a dar un certero ataque.

Sesshoumaru recordó las palabras que su padre le había dicho hace ya tanto tiempo –"¿Para que quieres tanto poder? ¿Tienes algo que proteger?"- Su mente divago, pasaron una infinidad de imágenes su sirviente Jaken, esa niña…

-Yo Sesshoumaru ¡No protejo nada!- gritó mientras se unía al viento cortante de Inuyasha para derrotar a Sounga.

La oscuridad se devolvió de un golpe, del mismo lugar de donde salio, y dio paso a una espesa luz, fue ahí cuando lo vio.

-Padre- Dijo en un susurro

Lo escucho llamarlo a él y a Inuyasha -¿Veo que ya han encontrado las respuestas que buscaban! Sounga ahora estará sellada para siempre en el infierno- Dijo parsimónico la figura del antiguo gran demonio –Estoy orgulloso de mis dos hijos-

-Padre- Volvió a susurrar Sesshoumaru para ver como se disolvía la imagen.

* * *

Sesshoumaru caminó sin descanso después de la batalla, retornando siempre al mismo punto, sus pensamientos no dejaban de divagar, caminó sin lograr alejarse del cuadrante de esa asquerosa aldea, de golpe se detuvo dejando sorprendidos a sus sirvientes que como siempre unos metros atrás le seguían sin cuestionar, no dejaba de pensar en su padre, y su mensaje, y esa era un verdad incuestionable, él no protegía nada, ni a nadie. Un ligero pero molesto dolor le hizo llevar su mano al hombro en cuestión. Recordó aquella escena en la que actúo sin pensar, y recibió ese poderoso ataque, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Hasta se unió a ese ataque en conjunto, él. Había ciertas cosas que no podía entender aún, y decidió que Inuyasha no iba a ser un tema en su mente. Se adentro mas en el bosque levanto una barrera simple y se acomodo, ese brazo le molestaba. –Aún no encuentro las respuestas… Padre- Susurro cerrando los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Inuyasha y los otro se retiraron de la escena tan pronto todo se calmo, el monje se encontraba herido y aún presentaba daños por la gran cantidad de demonios y energía absorbida, Sango se encargo de llevarlo a un templo y cuidar apropiadamente de él, Kagome curó una que otra herida del testarudo medio demonio y se apresuró en regresar a su hogar. Todo había quedado en ese estado de extraña normalidad, luego de un gran quiebre, en los hechos, esa sensación de extraña normalidad después de derrotar a un enemigo muy poderoso. De eso ya habían pasado varios días.

-Esto está tan aburrido pulga Mioga-

- Si, pero es peligroso que salgas en ese estado-

-Lo sé!- Contestó molesto –Como sea saldré a dar una vuelta, aún no es de noche y necesito agua- La pulga brincó y trepó por la larga cabellera oscura.

Inuyasha se encontraba oculto en una pequeña cueva, sin prender fuego, sin hacer ruido, tomando todas las precauciones para que nadie lo notase. Se dirigió a un riachuelo cercano, un poco mas adentro en el bosque.

* * *

Su brazo estaba casi por completo curado, los últimos días habían estado caminando en círculos, la pequeña niña ni se había dado cuenta, pero su sirviente sí, aunque bajo ningún motivo se atrevería a preguntar el ¿Por qué?

-Ese maldito olor- Susurro Sesshoumaru entrecerrando sus ojos para luego detenerse y levantar una barrera, la niña se notaba cansada, fue la primera en acomodarse y tratar de dormir, ya estaba oscureciendo. El youkai sabía la relación de la luna, con ese asqueroso olor. –Esta es la última noche- Dijo para sí.

-¿Qué dijo amo…?-

* * *

Inuyasha perdió rápidamente la noción del tiempo, ya estaba oscureciendo y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era peligroso estar ahí, esa era su última noche como humano, odiaba que pasase eso, odiaba ser débil, y más que nada odiaba tener que esconderse. El bosque ya estaba oscuro.

-Inuyasha! Siento muchas presencias!- Le dijo la pulga al oído.

- Lo sé, aun así, puedo sentirlos-

-Volvamos a la cueva! Mientras todavía están lejos-

- Sí, si-

Camina en dirección a la cueva, con algo de prisa, pero antes siquiera de acercarse puede sentir como el aire se espesa, he intoxica en un nauseabundo hedor, es cuando mas le cuesta moverse, y avanzar, cuando por fin los ve, una horda de demonios y espíritus enloquecidos avanza horrendamente rápido hacia donde él se encontraba. Logra esconderse y salir de su camino, solo unos cuantos lo ven, y enardecidos lo atacan, Inuyasha se defiende como puede, y logra zafarse de ellos, pero no sin antes recibir unas cuantas heridas, está envenenado, lo mas rápido que puede se escabulle entre las vetas de un gran árbol, ahí se deja caer, ya no puede moverse a voluntad, pero seguramente aguantará hasta el amanecer.

-A menudo me olvido de lo malditamente débil que soy en esta forma- Habló con dificultad

-Debes esconderte, aún andan muchos demonios-

Se quedó quieto, el sueño era un enemigo difícil de vencer en su estado, no podía mantener los parpados abiertos, pudo escuchar a la pulga gritarle.

-Rápido, muévete Inuyasha! Inuyasha!-

Un vil y débil demonio se acercaba a donde el se encontraba, lo vio venir lentamente, ya sabe que es lo que sucederá, y aún no se puede mover, que patética forma de morir, muerto por un demonio sin alma, incluso como débil humano, era una muerte patética, una débil sonrisa de burla apareció en su rostro, era completamente para él, sin siquiera poder defenderse, eso era lo que mas le molestaba. Vio como el demonio se prepara para atacar, estaba a unos 15 metros, ve como esa horrible espuma sale de su hocico, como comienza a correr, lo ve sacar sus garras, y destazar aquella suave y simple carne.

Aquel fuerte olor, llego tan repentino, todos sus sentidos quedaron en alerta, tan intenso, y no estaba lejos, sin decir nada corrió casi con desesperación.

- Sesshoumaru sama… a donde se dirige? Sesshoumaru sama?- Lo perdió rápidamente de vista, sin ninguna pista de que ocurría, jamás había presenciado alguna actitud de su amo como esa, jamás lo había visto con ese rostro, si no lo conociera hasta hubiera pensado que estaba preocupado por algo. Pensaba Jaken casi a punto de golpearse por tan absurdas ideas.

El viento golpeaba fuerte su rostro, y los árboles y arbustos pasaban como rayos a sus lados, corría con toda la prisa que podía, a medida que avanzaba percato de la gran cantidad de monstruos y demonios que habían, ninguno con un poder siquiera significante, lo único que poseían era cantidad. No hizo más que acercarse y se transformo en el blanco de todos ellos, basto un solo movimiento de su látigo para despacharlos a todos. Estaba muy cerca, olía tan fuerte, a una milla se percato de la escena, lo vio, estaba ahí tirado en el piso, destrozado, la sangre esparcida por todo el sitio, ya no brotaba de su cuerpo, aquella sangre, con aquel dulce olor ferroso inundando todo el lugar, estaba todo muy oscuro, pero podía verle, y era tan parecido… la piel blanca y el cabello oscuro, igual a aquella mujer. Aún quedaban demonios buscando la carne, y no tenía tiempo, sin siquiera pensarlo saco su espada y los asesino a todos, sin excepción.

La pulga que se encontraba escondida, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, no dejo de observar, aunque tampoco revelo su identidad ni su posición.

Inuyasha ya no respiraba, en un momento rogó que su alma siguiera en su cuerpo, saco a Tenseiga, observo aquellos diminutos demonios, había cinco, agito la espada y los partió en una perfecta mitad, la reacción tardó, pero luego de unos momentos Inuyasha comenzó a despertar, muy lentamente, se encontraba herido gravemente y pese a que le devolvieron la vida seguía en un estado decadente, sentía todo su cuerpo vacío, y sabía que no debía encontrarse con vida, pero lo hacía y él fuerte dolor lo confirmaba. Abrió sutilmente los ojos y pudo ver el brillo de una espada, no podía entender que había pasado, ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Aún con vida? ¿Cómo?

Descanso un segundo los ojos, cuando definitivamente reaccionó, lo pudo ver, el platino reflejo a lo lejos, unas imágenes fugaces invadieron sus recuerdos, acaso le había salvado… otra vez, ¿Sesshoumaru? Solo lo había salvado.

-No! Eso no es posible- Se corregía mentalmente – Ese obstinado, orgulloso e insensible demonio no ayuda absolutamente a nadie menos a mi, me odia-

Todo era tan extraño, no podía entender nada, Sesshoumaru no haría algo así, pero lo sintió, el fuerte poder de aquella espada, jamás lo habría imaginado, el gigantesco poder de aquella espada, la que lo había traído de vuelta a la vida, al fin y al cabo su función nunca fue la de matar, se incorporo difícilmente para apoyarse contra un árbol, el youkai no dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera le vio la cara y ya se alejaba, aquella espalda, su pelo, era todo lo que podía recordar pero, su memoria algo no podía encontrar, algo mas hay

– Sesshoumaru, no te vayas maldito- Gritó el nombre, para terminar la frase en un quejido.

Este solo se detuvo

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó mas para si que exigiendo una respuesta. Inuyasha no sabía que en ese mismo instante Sesshoumaru se hacía exactamente la misma pregunta

- Simple como un patético animal- Dijo con su voz fría habitual, el otro lo escucho, pero aunque dijera eso, no podía entender nada.

-JAJAJA tienes razón- Susurró cerrando los parpados.

Escucha un fuerte gruñido, y fuertes pasos rompiendo la hierva; aun es incapaz de moverse, no tiene fuerza ni para respirar correctamente, un fuerte movimiento y silbido en el aire, como cundo se lanza algo con una buena velocidad, un ultimo chillido da paso a un sordo golpe en el suelo justo frente a él. Pudo sentir el vibrar de la tierra frente al peso golpeándose en el piso. Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, un demonio al igual que los otros que lo atacaron, yacía de rodillas frente a él, pudo ver como retiraba una espada de la cabeza del demonio, apenas termina de desencajarla de la cabeza, Sesshoumaru nota como esta se triza y posteriormente parte, antes de que caiga la guarda con cuidado en su funda, Inuyasha lo noto.

-Tenseiga… se rompió- Pensó la pulga que aún observaba escondida en lo alto de unas ramas.

Inuyasha todavía no podía entender nada.

-¿No me ayudes idiota?- Dijo con todas sus fuerzas

-No lo hago- Fue lo último que dijo, luego lentamente se retiró.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno dejen reviews que esto ya no me anima mucho . y muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esto, y han llegado hasta aquí…


End file.
